The Vascular Interventions/Innovations and Therapeutic Advances (VITA) Program is a new translational initiative of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) that enables and accelerates the development of promising diagnostic and therapeutic modalities for unmet and underserved medical needs. The VITA Program provides contract support for early-stage translational development of product candidates in the fields of vascular disorders, thrombotic diseases, and pulmonary hypertension.